Four Couples, Four Destinies
by Waveless0Emotions
Summary: As two became together, a new future awaits them. As their love grew, destinies came their way. Main couple:SasuSaku, other pairings:NaruHina, NejiTenten, and ShikaIno
1. Late For Training

Note from the author: looks like my second fic is on the go...well enjoy! 

Title: Four Couples, Four Destinies

Chapter 1: Late for Training

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

I swear, if it rings again...

Beep!

Bee-SMACK!

There...that's better...

Haruno Sakura turned the covers of her bed, allowing her to lie on her side. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for training! She _mentally_ yelled to herself.  
She quickly threw on her clothes, brushed her short pink hair, teeth and washed her face.  
After a little nod at herself infront of the mirror, Sakura zoomed out the door.

"Where the hell is she!" Uzumaki Naruto shouted for the fiftith time this morning. The two boys had already arrived at their training area(which is a forest...), waiting for Sakura and their always late perverted teacher Hatake Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke leaned quietly against a tree,his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.  
"Sasuke-bastard, where is she!" Naruto wailed, looking wildly at Sasuke. "Hn..." was his reply. Naruto was almost going to strike a blow at him when a "Sorry I'm late!" called out to them.

Sakura ran up to them, panting slightly. "Where have YOU been!" Naruto cried only to receive a bonk on the head. "I overslept, Stupid!" Sakura shot back. "Hn," Sasuke said quietly, eyes now open and glancing at Sakura who blushed. "Now, where is that stupid Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked Naruto, he just shrugged, leaving the three in silence.

_Two Hours Later_

"Yo class! Sorry I'm late! You see, I had a-!" "Liar!" "Whatever...well go train..." Kakashi said to them, then whipped out his favourite book, Icha Icha Paradise and began to read.

(Switch Scenes)

Tenten cocked an eyebrow, hands on her hips. Waiting for her teammates and their sensei,  
Maito Gai. "I'm gonna beat you damn it!" a voice rang out to her. In the distance, Tenten could see Hyuuga Neji running with Rock Lee behind him. Neji arrived at his destination without breaking a sweat. "Where've you guys **been**?" Tenten asked, annoyed. "He challenged me to a race," Neji said calmly, then smirked. "But again, he didn't beat me"  
"I don't think there's even a point, trying to beat a born genious," the weapons mistress sighed, shaking her head. All of a sudden, Gai appeared before them. "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI"  
"LEE!" GAI-SENSEI! I'M SORRY!" "DON'T BE! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" "GAI-SENSEI!"

(Switch Scenes)

"LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!"

uh...why is the same...?

(Switch Scenes)

"LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!"

uh readers...we have a few problems for the switch scenes so please stand by and we will show you the rest in the next chapter! Keep your eyes alerted!

Ciao! Waveless-san


	2. Continuation of Scenes

Note from the author: now that school is going to start again, I won't be able to update more chapters as you wished.  
So sorry about it! I've been pretty stressed about it but I would really appreciate it I have more reviews. Gomen Nasai! 

Chapter 2: Continuation of Scenes

(Switch scenes)

"LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!"

Ayako: What the hell! Why are they still here!

Ino: Hey! It is suppose to be our turn!

Shikamaru: How troublesome...

Chouji: crunch...crunch...

Ayako: Somebody! Get these two youthful idiots outta here!

Ino: Glad to Ayako! (Kicked them through the wall leaving two youthful prints behind)

Ayako: Now let's get back to the next scene...

(Switch scenes)

Team 10 had already began training, unless I am mistaken, luckier than the other two groups. Yamanaka Ino was trying to improve her chakra while Nara Shikamaru was just performing random Jutsus. Akimichi Chouji, on the other hand,  
was just eating chips and observing the other two. "Hey Chouji! Can you as least do something rather than stuffing yourself with your fat chips in your already fat face?" Ino demanded, very pissed off at the sound of crunching chips.  
"I'm not fat, I'm_ chubby_," Chouji retorted. "Fat and chubby are positively way two different things." "Relax Ino," Shikamaru told her, lying beside Chouji and staring up at the clouds. "Don't be so mean, it's very toublesome..."  
Rolling her eyes, Ino went back to training, pushing the hair out of her eyes. Chouji hid a grin under the outline of his chips, as he saw Shikamaru, now staring attentively at her. (Woah...Chouji's chips could come in handy?)

_Hm...I guess something's gonna happen with them...,_ Chouji thought happily. "Shikamaru, I think you can stop staring at her now," he said smugly. "Why would I want to stare at her? She's so troublesome..." Shikamaru replied, looking away with a tiny blush on his cheeks.

(Switch Scenes)

"-Huff- I-I'm p-pretty t-tired -huff-," Hyuuga Hinata panted, sitting on a slightly dirty log. "I agree with you, Hinata-chan"  
Inuzuka Kiba said, leaning against a tree. Aburame Shino simply nodded, still standing._ I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing right now,_ Hinata thought in her head, eyes softening. Kiba, who saw her sad face, went over to her. "You okay"  
he asked. "I-I'm f-fine, K-Kiba-kun," Hinata assured him, smiling. Her stricking pearl white orbs stared far out of the horizon, marvelling the beauty of nature. Shino, as usual, played with his bugs and Kiba played with Akamaru.

Ayako: Now everybody had a turn to show themselves, this will be the end of chapter 2! I'm very sorry that I have to end it now but I guess inspiration didn't come to me...yet...

Girls: Awww...why can't we be more famous for just a few more minutes?

Shikamaru: Because girls are very troublesome...

-Girls glaring daggers at Shikamaru-

Neji: Why did you make him say that out loud?

Ayako: uh...because I want to..?

Sasuke: You sure are one bad author...

Ayako: Oh really? I control this story and I can force everyone to tell their deepest secrets!

Naruto: Oh please don't Ayako-sama!

Shikamaru: Why are you so scared?

Sasuke: Cause he's a dobe...

Naruto: I'm not a dobe, bastard!

Ayako: Well anyways, the boys seemed to be having their fame so I'll sign off for now...Ciao!

-Girls staring more daggers at the boys-

Girls: You ruined our chance! -stab- -punch-

Waveless0Emotions


End file.
